The Dream Wanderer
by tehnumbah1inuluvah
Summary: Young Kerushii and Kyori have been wondering for a long time if their idol,Inuyasha, is still alive. When they visit his tree Kerushii learns something about herself and Inuaysha.


"Kerushii...we shouldn't be here!" said a female hanyou that appeared 5 with golden eyes, baby blue hair, and tan skin as she walked through Inuyasha's forest with another female hanyou who looked identical to her." Sheesh Kyori I thought we were twins! wouldn't that at least make us just as brave as each other?" the one called Kerushii asked. Kyori looked up from her trembling hands and to her sister's face. She looked at Kerushii with pleading eyes but Kerushii ignored her" Look Kyori, I only want to see if Inuyasha's still alive even though he's pinned to a tree." " Why drag me along!" Kyori protested. " If I left you at the edge of the forest a full youkai would have more than likely attacked you by now. Besides! What youkai would dare come near hanyous with as strong youki as we?" Kerushii bragged. Kyori didn't say a word as she followed her sister to Inuyasha's tree.

Kerushii walked up to the tree and stared at the face of the hanyou pinned to it. " Gimme a boost Kyori." Kerushii whispered knowing youkai may attack strong youki or not. Kyori nodded and bent down to let her sister on her shoulders. Kerushii pressed her ear to Inuyasha's chest and listened. She could her his heart beating and she grinned widely. She stared at the arrow he was pinned to the tree with and wondered what would happen if she pulled it out. Curiousity overwhelming she gripped the arrow.

When the little hanyou grabbed it her eyes went blank and she was suddenly face to face with a awakened Inuyasha." Who are you?" Inuaysha asked. Kerushii was too shocked to reply. "WELL!" Inuyasha said a little too firm than he should've. Kerushii flinched and looked back at him. " I-I'm Kerushii..." the young hanyou stuttered. Inuyasha stared at the girl who intruded his thoughts. He saw that she was also a hanyou like himself so he calmed a little. "How'd you get in my mind?" he asked still a little firm. The young hanyou looked up at him. "I'm not sure... I was trying to remove the arrow then all of a sudden I was here." Kerushii said with her voice quivering. Inuaysha relised he had probably frightened her. She didn't know how she intruded on his thoughts she was just a small child still learning her power. He became less tense and kneeled down to Kerushii. " So I guess you can communicate with people in their dreams huh?" Inuyasha said as he stared at her. Kerushii looked into his amber eyes and saw he was a good person dispite his rudeness. " I suppose...but... my sister... OH MY GOD! Kyori's still holding me up! her shoulders probably ache by now." She exclaimed and then she wondered how to get out of his thoughts. But she was answered quickly as she looked back at Inuyasha and saw he was pinned to the tree and asleep again and she was sitting on her butt. Kerushii heard a scream and turned to see Kyori being attacked by a HUGE youkai. She stood up and charged at the youkai. She sliced at his stomach and it left a huge gouge in his belly.

The youkai screeched in pain and his fist opened and revealed Kyori who dropped to the ground. This got Kerushii REALLY fired up. She looked up at the screeching youkai and rammed her claws through his chest then yanked them out. The youkai let out one last screech of pain as it fell to the ground and died.

Kerushii turned to her sister and saw she was merely unconscious. She let out a sigh of relief and fell to her knees. She had never realied she had such great power. She felt frightened that she had never known her own strength. She looked up at the sleeping hanyou and wondered if he had ever felt the same way. Her eyes went blank again as she once again came face to face with Inuyasha. " huh? I thought your sister's shoulder ached." he said with a hint of sarcasm. Kerushi stared at him." But I didn't grab the arrow this time..." She said in shock. Inuyasha looked at her confused and then he noticed the blood on her arms." What happened?" he asked still staring at her arms. Kerushii looked to the place Inuaysha was and saw the blood that drenched her arms. " I... had to protect my sister from a youkai..." She answered. Inuyasha stared at the girl for a moment then asked,"Did you kill it all by yourself?" Kerushii nodded and stared at him. Inuyasha walked over to the young hanyou and patted her head. "At least you were killing for the right reason." he said and smiled at her. Kerushii smiled back but her body began to fade. " GAH! I'M FADING!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha too his hand off her head and stepped back as the little hanyou faded from view.

The next thing Kerushii saw was the grass and then she looked up to see Kyori with a concerned look on her face. " Kerushii, that's the second time you did that!" Kyori said as she looked at her sister with her face full of concern. " I...I was talking...to Inuaysha" Kerushii stated as she stared at her concerned sister. Kyori looked at her sister in disbelief but then knew it was true by the look in Kerushii's eyes. Kyori offered Kerushii her hand and Kerushii held her hand. Kyori yanked Kerushii up and said," Kerushii, while you were on the tree I saw a vision of a girl who came and freed Inuaysha. You can visit him again... in 10 years." Kerushii smiled at her sister and they both walked out of Inuaysha's forest.


End file.
